


The Note [a short] (side story to Confessions of a Kirkwall Barmaid)

by RangerGiselle



Series: A Barmaid's Saga [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 22:57:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12592396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerGiselle/pseuds/RangerGiselle
Summary: This was written in response to a prompt on Facebook from a friend in the Dragon Age Fanfiction Writers and Readers group.  You chose a LI for your MC and were given a prompt, and a limit of 500 words.  Here's the prompt I was given:You receive a note from Anders saying he has something to tell you, not knowing what it is you fear the worst, a knock at the door disturbs your thought pattern and you answer it, whoa and behold it is Anders drenched in blood. What do you do? Go.





	The Note [a short] (side story to Confessions of a Kirkwall Barmaid)

 

 

I stare at the note Anders left for me that morning. I'm used to him getting up before me, but since when did he start leaving me notes? I open it and read:

 

          Love,

          There is something I must tell you, but I didn't want to wake you. I'll see you tonight.

           ~A

 

 _Something to tell me?_ That sounds cryptic.

 

“Cat, do you know anything about this?” I ask her, but she just shakes her head.

 

My shift at the Hanged Man goes by in a blur, and before I know it, I'm rushing home, eager to hear what it is that Anders has to say to me. I can barely get the key in the lock, but when I open the door, the house is empty. _Huh, guess I'm early._

 

I settle in, unstrapping my daggers from under my skirt when there's a thump at the door. It doesn't sound like a knock, really, but I go and open the door a crack to see what's going on. It pushes the rest of the way in, and Anders falls inside. _Maker, he's covered in blood._

 

I quickly glance at the street, but there's no one nearby. I drag him inside, and kick a little dust to hide the blood trail outside my door. It won't stop anyone who's really looking, but it might slow them down a little. I look at Cat, and she nods, taking up position outside the door, her shimmering form all but invisible in the light of sunset. I close the door.

 

“Lover?” I question softly, kneeling down next to him. He's breathing, but unconscious. I stand, move to the other side of the room, and remove my staff from the hidden panel. Returning to him, I summon the familiar Creation magic, smiling as the cool sensation fills me. I place my hand over his chest, and allow the blue tendrils of magic to flow.

 

After a moment, he stirs, but I shake my head. “Don't move, you were injured.” He complies, and I finish the sustained spell for as long as I can manage. Out of breath, I allow the blue light to die out.

 

“Thank you. It's strange, being on the receiving end of that,” he observes.

 

“Anders, love, what happened?” I ask.

 

“Assassins.  Got the jump on me. I was in the middle of a lyrium negotiation with your Carta friends – that's what I wanted to tell you, by the way - and they came out of nowhere.”

 

“Assassins?! Are you serious? How did Justice not spot them?”

 

“They got me with magebane, I think,” he groans. “Must have had some effect on him, too, or our connection. I drank an antidote, but my magic was useless at that point. The Carta engaged them, and I got out of there.”

 

“Who would think to send assassins after you when templars would have been easier?” I wonder, and then it hits me. “I think I know...”

 

“Athenril,” we say in unison.

 

 


End file.
